Title Coming Soon
by can'tSEEtheSUNanymore
Summary: All human. Bella goes to College and meets the Cullens and the Hales. Not good with summaries. R&R! All same parings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone-**

**This is just a story i decided to write on my free time, and i don't know if i want to continue it. i'll put up what i have (periodically) and see what you think. If i don't get very many reviews, i'll stop writing it and take it off.**

**I don't really have a summary for it. It's basically the same characters in Twilight, but they're all human, and they're in college. Now, i don't go to college yet, so i don't know much about the college that they go to, but i went there on a school field trip before, but i still don't know much about it, so work with me here.**

**So, tell me what you think! R&R!**

**Here it goes...**

Chapter 1: Yay college! Not...

"Bella, I'm gonna miss you," Charlie, my dad, said, giving me and akward, one armed hug. We were in the airport, and i was just about to board. I was going to Washington. The ever-cloudy Seattle. I'm going to collega at Washington State University. Not a big college, but it was still good.

"Bye, dad. I'm gonna miss Callifornia." I joked. "And you, too," I added, smiling. He chuckled.

"Flight 23 now boarding," a woman's voice said over the loud-speeker.

"Well, that's me. See you dad. I'll call you soon!" I walked onto the plane after handing the lady my ticket.

"Thank you, enjoy your flight." she said. i nodded.

"Thank you." I walked onto the plane and found my first class seat. I put my bag in the overhead compartment and sat down next to the window. I sighed.

Hi, my name is Issabella Marie Swan, Bella for short, I am 18 years old,I live in La Quinta, Callifornia, and I'm currently on my way to college. I didn't have any good friends in high school, and I'm hoping to make some new friends in college. Hopefully my roommate will be a good friend for me. Cross your fingers.

After the two hour flight to the SeaTac airport, i grabbed my carry-on bag and made my way off the plane and to baggage claim. Once I got my scitcases, I made my way outside.

"On my way to the doors, I heard some people argueing loudly.

"Edward, just carry my stupid bag! It's heavy!" A short, pixi-like girl with short, spikey black halr was saylng.

"No Alice! I'm carrying my own bags! You shouldn't have packed so much! It's just college, we're ot moving!" The man beside her, I'm assuming his name was Edward said. He hade beautiful bronze hair and deep green eyes.

Me being the clutz I am, wasn't watching where i was walking, and i ran into someone. I ended up falling on my butt.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry!" a big, muscely guy sayd. He had short, culy brown hair and friendly eyes. "I wasn't watching where i was going, I was liiking for my brother ad sister. Sorry," he said. He held out his hand to help me up. I gladly took it.

"It's okay. I wasn't paying any attention, ayways. It's not your fault." I smiled at hlm.

"Thanks for letting me off the hook. I'm Emmett, by the way." He said. "Emmett Cullen."

"Hi, I'm Bella. Bella Swan." He took my hand.

"Hey Emmett!" The little black-haired pixie girl said, running up to Emmett.

"Hey guys! Bella, this is my sister, Mary-Alice, But only call her Alice," he added after a glare from her. "And my brother, Edward." He introduced us. "Guys, this is Bella."

"Hello," Edward said politely, holding out his hand. I shook it.

"It's nice to meet you." I said. I shook Alice's hand, too.

"So, Bella, what brings you to the lovely SeaTac airport?" Alice asked. Lovely?

"Well, I came here for college." i replied.

"Us too. But Emmett here is picking us up, since we were with our aunt." Alice said to me. "What college?"

"Washington State University." I replied. She squeeled and jumped up and down.

"Ohmygosh! Us too!" She squeeled. I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"So, we'll be seeing you at colleg?" Emmett asked, laughing at his sister. I nodded. "Well, do you have a ride there?" he asked.

"Um..." I hesitated. "i just have to call a cab." I said.

"Nonsense! You can ride with us! I have plenty of room!" Emmett said.

"Oh, no. I couldn't," I protested.

"Oh, come on Bella! Pwease?" Allce said, giving me a puppy dog pout. I sighed, debating.

"Fine." I said after a minute. Alice clapped her hands together and Emmett took some of my luggage. I tried to protest, but he just ignored me.

I followed them out to the parking lot and to an expensive looking car. It was black, and I recognized it at once. The Mercedes C63 AMG. I smiled.

"Nice car," I commented without thinking.

"You like it?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, the C63 is a good model," I said, nodding.

"You know cars?" Edward asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Well, you just don't seem like the car type, that's all." He stated. I rolled y eyes.

We all piled into the car and Emmett sped through the city easily. I looked out the window the whole time. Emmett had the radio set to a station that I used to listen to, and I quietly hummed along to a few of the songs. So queitly, of course, that no one could hear me unless they were listening.

After about an hour, we finally turned into the school parking lot. We all got our and Emmett and Edward got all our luggage out of the trunk.

"Thanks for the ride," I said, grabbing my bags.

"No problem, Bella. See you around!" Emmett said. Edward and Alice waved, and I smiled at them before making my way towards the main office.

"After I got all my information, I went in search of my room. Once I found it, I was shocked to see who was inside of it already, decorating it.

**Short, i know. But this is only chapter one. The other chapters will be longer, i promise.**

**Tell me what you think! Otherwise i might think this story is more horrible than i already think it is! So review please!**

**Alice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! i hoped you were okay with how short my last chapter was! I'm sorry! But this chapter is longer! Just by a little bit though. But the next chapter will be longer!**

**Tell me what you think!**

Chapter 2: New Roomies!

"Ohmygosh! Bella, is this your room?" i nodded. "YAY!!! We're new roomies!!!" I was hugged very tightly by a very excited Alice.

"Alice, you can let go of me now," I said. She let go of me at once, stepping back and taking one of my many bags.

"Ohmygosh, Bella! We are gonna be such good friends! We can shop together, eat together, do homework together, and hang out after classes! EEEEP!!!! This is going to be such a fun year!" She squealed and pulled me into the room, closing the door behind me. "And I can't wait for you to meet Rose and Jasper! EEEEP!" I was shocked that such a little girl could be so hyper.

"Who are Rose and Jasper?" I asked.

"Rose is Emmett's girlfriend of 2 years, and Jasper is her amazingly sexy and hot brother..." She trailed off, staring off into space dreamily.

"Alice, snap out of it!" I said, snapping my fingers in front of her face. She blinked and shook her head.

"What? Sorry, spaced out there. Whet were you saying?" She said, smiling at me.

"Never mind," I muttered, walking over to my bags and starting to unpack.

"What's with all the basketball shorts?" She asked. "And the T-shirts?"

"I'm a sports person. Basketball and Volleyball mostly, but I also play a little bit of Soccer and football." She just stared at me with her mouth open.

"You should really talk to Emmett, Edward and Jasper about this. Whenever you say anything about sports, it turns to jubbrish to me." She said. I laughed and shook my head.

"So when do classes start?" I asked.

"In two weeks." She responded. "But they have activities for us and stuff during the day." I nodded.

"Like, what kind of activities?"

"Ummm, like, volleyball, soccer, football, and basketball." She said. "Then they have like, a little carnival two days before term starts," She added. I nodded again.

"Sounds like fun. Have you been here before?"

"No, but Emmett and Jasper have, and they loved it." I nodded for the third time. It sure seemed like I was doing a lot of nodding today.

"But I don't do anything but the carnival games. I'm definitely not a sports person. Neither is-" She was cut off by a knock on the door. She ran to answer it. I heard her scream, and about three of four other voices. I walked over to the door and saw Edward and Emmett, and two other blond haired people I didn't know. Alice was currently hugging the blond girl.

"Oh, Bella, this is Rose and Jasper. Guys, this is Bella, my new roomie!" She squealed again. Wow, she squeals a lot.

"Hi," I muttered.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett said enthusiastically. He stepped closer to me. "Did Alice condone you to her shopping trips yet?" He whispered in my ear in all seriousness.

"Yeah. Should I be afraid?" I responded just as quietly. He nodded.

"Very."

"What are you two whispering about? No secrets!" Alice said playfully. I laughed at her stern look.

"Nothing, little sister," Emmett said, making everybody laugh.

"Just because your the oldest doesn't mean that I have to listen to you," She said defensively, making everyone laugh even harder.

"No," He agreed. "But you do have to listen to me because I'm bigger, stronger, faster, and wiser." I laughed at Alice's look.

"I wouldn't agree to the wiser comment." Edward said, laughing. We all laughed at Emmett.

"Okay! Enough laughing at my expense!" Emmett said. We all stopped laughing...eventually.

"Anyways, so what do you guys wanna do?" Alice asked everyone, inviting them in and closing the door.

"BASKETBALL!!!!!!!!!" Emmett and Edward yelled at the same time.

"I'm in," Jasper agreed.

"Can I join?" I asked. They looked at me.

"You play basketball?" Edward asked skeptically.

"Yeah. I was team captain on my high school's team," they all stared at me, shocked.

"Ummm, sure, you can play. I guess." Edward said.

"But don't cry when you lose!" Emmett added.

"We'll see who the losers are..." I said.

"OOOOO!" The girls chorused. I laughed.

"Hold on. Just lemme change," I said. I turned around and grabbed a pair of gray basketball shorts and a black T-shirt. I ran to the bathroom to change.

Once I had my tennis shoes on, we all left the dorms and made our way out to the indoor basketball courts, considering it was raining. I put my hair into a ponytail on the walk over as we decided what the teams were.

"Okay, so it's decided. Edward and Bella against Jasper and I," Emmett said as we walked into the gym. The girls ran off towards the bleachers while Jasper ran off to grab the ball.

"First team to 15 wins." Emmett said. We all nodded and the game started. Edward got the ball first and dribbled towards the basket, but was blocked by Emmett, so he passed me the ball. Unfortunately, I was blocked by Jasper, so I did the only shot I could. I ducked under his raised arm and made a circus shot. It went in.

"Holy crap! Did you see that?" Emmett muttered to Jasper. Edward just stared at me.

"How the heck did you do that?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Practice." I said.

The rest of the game went on in the same fashion. Edward passing me the ball and me making some shots, and other times, I would pass to Edward and he would make the shots.. Every once in a while, Jasper or Emmett would score a point, but that didn't matter. Edward an i were t 14 to Emmett and Jasper's sorry little 8.

On the last shot, Edward was being blocked by Emmett, and I couldn't get open cause Jasper was blocking me. Edward faked right and went left and attempted the circus shot. It rolled around the rim a few times before it fell into the basket. Edward and I cheered and high fived each other as Emmett and Jasper stared at us incredulously. Rose and Alice cheered from the bleachers.

"Nice shot, Edward," I complimented. "Have you done a circus shot before?" I asked.

"I have, but it was, like, two or three years ago, and I hardly ever made it in," he said.

"Nice," I said.

"But you, on the other hand, were amazing!" I looked down, embarrassed, as Emmett and Jasper agreed.

"We seriously need to talk the coach into letting you join the team," Jasper said. Emmett agreed.

"Why don't I just join the girls team?" I asked as Rose and Alice walked over to us.

"We don't have a girls team." Jasper said. I looked down.

"Then wouldn't I be the only girl on the team?" I asked.

"Yeah, but you're amazing! You would win us every game!" Emmett said. I sighed.

"I don't know. I'll have to think about it." I sighed again.

"You don't have to do it. It was only a suggestion. Don't feel pressured to join the team," Edward murmured in my ear. I smiled up at him. He was so sweet! Not to mention cute! He smiled back, and wow, his smile made him even cuter.

"Thanks," I whispered back.

"Hey! No secrets!" Alice said for the second time today. We all laughed. This was going to be a good year.

**So, what'd you think? Was it up to your standards? **

**I know, this chapter is still a little short. But they get longer as the story goes on. I'll most likely update later on today.**

**Review!**

**Megmeg/Alice.**


End file.
